You're in My World Now
by Hiruma'sgirl101
Summary: Vivian, a typical average girl, is left alone and having a hard time living up trying to make her crush like her. But once she meets the autobots, maybe her crush won't be who she thinks he is. Maybe she'll fall in love with one of the autobots.
1. Is This All A Dream?

You're in My World Now

By Vivian Lau

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers characters. I own Vivian which is myself, and my friends Elena, Dorothy, Derek, Kristin, Suzanne, Carrie, and Justin own themselves.

Day 1-Vivian's house

Vivian Lau….a basic average girl, was left alone during the summer in Fremont, California. Her parents were off to Nagoya, Japan for their 4th honeymoon and her two little brothers were at their grandparent's house. Now she is left alone until her parents come back at the beginning of her 2nd year in high school.

Vivian sighed as there was nothing to do. Her life was so boring that she could actually die from it. It's pretty sad that she was kinda like an outcast in her school. No boy liked her and all she did was pay attention to her school work and her only trusted friend would be Elena Woo. It's always the same day and so it just repeats itself over and over again. Vivian has a crush on a boy but he's way too popular for her. It's impossible for a guy like Derek Chang to fall in love with her, Vivian Lau.

But anyways, Vivian was just at her house going on the computer as always. She went on AIM and no one was on so she logged out and sighed. There was nothing to do and she was all alone. Elena was on vacation too so Vivian was really alone now.

"Man, this summer is gonna suck like almost every summer I've had…." muttered Vivian as she drank a glass of water. Suddenly there was a screeching noise outside and Vivian opened the door and saw nothing. So she closed it again but this time before she could walk back to the kitchen, the door rang. Again, Vivian went to the door but when she opened it, there stood a boy about her age. But about 17 years old. He had a mop of blond hair and some bangs covering his blue eyes, he was wearing a white T-shirt with a black button up dress shirt over it with black baggy pants and white shoes. He looked a bit troubled.

"Um…Can I help you?" asked Vivian when she looked at the boy. The boy smiled a bit and sighed.

"I'm lost here and well…you see……" the boy started but looked even more confused….as if he was embarrassed. Vivian checked her mail and took it and turned her attention back to the boy.

"Well if you're lost then I can lend you a phone to use to call a friend or someone you know to pick you up" suggested Vivian while looking at the boys eyes. His eyes were so hypnotizing but she shook her head a little.

"Really? Thanks!" thanked the boy as he walked inside and looked around. Vivian handed the phone to him but the boy looked confused. Vivian raised an eyebrow. Does this boy know how to use the phone?

"Uh…sorry but I'm kinda _**seriously**_ new here and well I don't know how to……" the boy said while looking embarrassed. So Vivian put the phone away and decided to chat with the boy.

"So where exactly are you from?" asked Vivian. If he was from some place else then surely she should know cuz then that would explain how he doesn't know how to use the phone.

"Okay well if I tell you then please don't freak out" pleaded the boy. Vivian nodded slowly but before she could speak, the boy went outside and transformed into a yellow Lamborghini then into a robot. Vivian's jaw dropped. There…was a robot…….in front of her…..But then the robot turned back into the boy.

"Okay…I want an explanation RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed Vivian while backing away a little.

The boy sighed and started to explain, "I am Sunstreaker from the Autobots and I am a transformer. A robotic being from the planet Cybertron." Vivian shook her head and started to freak out a little bit.

"I got lost in this world and almost everyone didn't answer me except you." The boy muttered.

"Okay then, I believe you but I guess you can stay here until help has found you or something'" suggested Vivian as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey thanks a bunch uh……what's your name?" asked Sunstreaker while looking at Vivian.

"I'm Vivian, pleasure to meet you um…Sunstreaker I think…" muttered Vivian while looking away.

"You can give me a human name if you want…" suggested Sunstreaker.

"Um…how about Mark or Danny or maybe Sunny for short?" asked Vivian.

"Sunny seems to be good enough" Sunny said with a small smile. Vivian smiled a bit and showed Sunny around. It was kinda a good thing her parents weren't around or else she'd be dead by now that a boy is staying over without her parents even knowing.

"If you're an autobot then do you have a family of somewhat?" asked Vivian while looking at Sunstreaker's blue eyes.

"I have a twin, his name is Sideswipe" replied Sunny while looking back at Vivian's chocolate brown ones.

"Well that's good" Vivian said while quickly looking away from Sunny. "No! I like Derek not him!! I barely even know this guy!" thought Vivian while shaking her head. Sunny was looking at her to see if something was wrong and he gave her a "WTF" look. Vivian blushed and laughed nervously. Then when they sat down, Vivian gave a glass of water for Sunny to drink and he gladly accepted it. While that, she checked the mail and Vivian's eyes widened. There…was a letter sent by Derek to Vivian. Her gaze lowered a bit and opened the letter carefully. Could this all be a dream? How would the most popular guy in school write a letter for an outcast like Vivian? As soon as she opened the envelope, she directly noticed Derek's hand writing.

"What's up?" asked Sunny while looking over Vivian's shoulder to see what was going on. Vivian quickly moved the letter out of Sunny's gaze.

"It's just a letter for me, nothing special" Vivian told Sunny. No….this wasn't special to him but it was special to _her_…..

"Okay if you say so….." muttered Sunny while drinking his water. Again, Vivian looked at the letter and began to read it silently.

Dear Vivian,

I know this is kinda sudden but um…I wanted you to know if we could get together and hang out. Most of my friends say that you're kinda interesting so I wanted to see for myself. One of you're friends…I think Kristin…gave me your cell phone number but you never answered. Guess you were too busy to answer but its okay. So um….I was wondering like maybe a date like 3 days after you read this letter? And turn on your phone sometime. I'll call ya to see where we'll be going. Well hope to chat with ya soon.

Signed,

Derek

Vivian blushed like hell and Sunny tilted his head to see what she was blushing about. _**The**_ Derek Chang wanted to go on a date with her??? Maybe this was some kind of prank. Like someone dared Derek to write a little love letter to her. But still……..

"Yo, you okay Vivian?" asked Sunny. He looked worried since her face was still warm and all. Vivian shook her head.

"I'm fine Sunny. Just a bit hot….that's all……."muttered Vivian with a very tiny smile. Sunny shrugged and sighed.

"Whatever you say girl…" sighed Sunny. He's never going to understand humans…not ever. But he was still curious about what in the letter caused her to be this warm or red. "Okay, spill. You're hiding something and I can feel it." Sunny told Vivian with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay….well there's this boy that I like and well he just wrote a letter to me saying that we should go out sometime. But what confuses me is that he's the most popular guy in school while I'm like an outcast. Some of his friends might've dared him to write a letter like this to me just to humiliate myself…….."Vivian explained while looking over to Sunny.

"Huh…..seems like a joke if he really is this popular. Like think about it….a popular guy asking a random girl out is just kinda…..weird you know what I mean?" explained Sunny while looking over to Vivian. Their eyes met and Vivian quickly looked down and nodded, yes she understands well.

"Yeah…but I really like him and I really want to know….." muttered Vivian with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Sunny nodded and understood what she was talking about. He can already tell that staying with her is going to be a bit….rough.

Day 2-Vivian's house [morning

In the morning, Vivian woke up at 8 am and went to the kitchen and started to make pancakes for breakfast. Sunny was still asleep. Vivian made the pancakes and places the plates on the table. 2 plates with 4 pancakes stacked on top. After awhile, Sunny woke up and walked out. He yawned and stretched.

"Wow, something' smells good in here" complimented Sunny while smirking. Vivian blushed and continued to eat her pancakes. Sunny sat down and started to eat too. After a few minutes, they were done and Vivian carried the plate to the sink to wash them. But before she could wash them, Sunny was already washing them.

"You don't have to wash them you know…." Vivian told Sunny. It was quite rude to let the guest do something that the host did.

"Yeah, but I want to. Cuz you made breakfast for me and well I gotta thank you for that." Sunny answered while washing the dishes.

"But you're the guest! You really shouldn't…" Vivian protested but ended up failing. Sunny gave her a playful glare and was finally done washing the dishes. Vivian "huffed" and sighed in defeat. Sometimes when it comes to guys, she's never good at it.

After awhile, Vivian's cell phone started to ring. It was Dorothy.

"Morning Viv!" greeted Dorothy over the phone.

"Morning Dorothy……" Vivian said all monotone.

"So you still going all love like with Derek? Or you finally found someone other than Derek?" joked Dorothy over the phone. Vivian groaned and shook her head.

"Seriously "D"….I thought you knew better than that. But I highly doubt any other guy would like me." Vivian said with a sigh. Sunny got a bit interested in the conversation so decided to use his autobot sense and started to listen.

"Sorry "V" but I really think you should give up. Hell who knows, maybe there might be some guy out there who would actually like you." Dorothy suggested.

"Again…I highly doubt that "D". And Derek is just……I dunno….somehow much more different, like we're in two different worlds." Vivian said with a sigh.

"Hey, don't give up okay "V"! Like I said, there may be a guy out there just looking' for ya!" Dorothy encouraged. Vivian smiled a bit.

"Thanks Dorothy, yeah…maybe there is. Well gotta go, bye!" and with that, Vivian hung up and turned off her phone. Sunny turned off his autobot senses and smirked. "This girl's love life seems interesting……" thought Sunny while looking at the love-less girl.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Vivian opened it. Outside was a boy with red hair that wasn't so bright or too dark but just right with blue eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a red button up dress shirt over it unbuttoned and was wearing black baggy pant with white shoes. As if……he looked just like Sunny except has red hair and red shirt not blond hair and yellow shirt.

"Can I help you?" asked Vivian with a confused look. The boy chuckled and smirked.

"Yeah you can, I'm looking for my twin bro named Sunstreaker." The boy said with a small smile. Vivian gawked and called out.

"Uh…Sunny……? That twin brother you mentioned……he's out here right now…." Vivian slowly said while kinda freaking out.

Sunny rushed out and saw Sideswipe. He smiled and greeted, "Yo Sides!"

Vivian was struck dumbfounded. Though she had to admit, the twins together did look good but she still liked Derek.

"Hey Sunny, you're staying with her?" asked Sideswipe with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can stay with us until Optimus finds us" suggested Sunny with a little shrug.

"Okay then, we are lost after all" Sideswipe joked with a little chuckle. Vivian blinked but didn't notice that Sideswipe was looking at her until Sunny called out to her, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I'm Vivian, nice to meet you Sideswipe" greeted Vivian with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too pretty girl" chuckled Sideswipe with a small wink. Vivian blushed and nodded. Then she led them both into the house again and poured a glass of water for Sideswipe.

"You don't need to call me Sideswipe all the time. Give me a nickname or human name if ya want" suggested Sideswipe. Vivian thought for awhile after when she handed the glass of water to him.

"How about Matt or Danny?" suggested Vivian while sitting down next to Sunny. Sideswipe nodded and spoke, "Sure, I'll go with Matt. Call me Matty also if you want pretty girl" suggested Sideswipe with a small chuckle. Vivian blushed again and Sunny laughed a bit.

"Hey bro, stop making her blush so much" laughed out Sunny while Matt chuckled once more.

"So um…you guys are twins, you're autobots, and you guys are completely lost…"pondered Vivian while the twins nodded. Vivian sighed and went to the computer in the living room. The twins followed her since they have nothing left to do.

Vivian went on the computer and logged onto AIM (AOL Instant Messenger) and checked who was online. Sunny sat down next to her while Matt sat on her right. Vivian's friends were mostly offline except for a few. There was Suzanne, Carrie, and Justin. Suzanne was kinda like a jerk. Vivian sometimes wondered how she became friends with her. At school they barely talk to each other anymore. Carrie was nice to Vivian. She is a great friend who understands like Dorothy, Malina, Angela, Elena, and Lucy. Justin always kept Vivian happy with lame jokes and funny stuff but she wanted to talk to someone who understands her problems. Suzanne would just laugh and Justin wouldn't understand at all. Carrie was her choice so she clicked on Carrie's screen name which is xSweet123x and started to chat with her. Vivian also felt a bit strange cuz she noticed that the Lamborghini twins were going to be staring at her conversation with Carrie. Sunny noticed this and nodded to Matt and they went to the couch and turned on the TV. Vivian smiled. It was nice of them to notice how uncomfortable she was. Sunny saw Vivian smile and began to smile himself. It was strange. He and his brother felt weird around her. After that, Vivian started to chat with Carrie.

KawaiiChika: hey

xSweet123x: hi Vivian 3

KawaiiChika: Derek problems again…D

xSweet123x: what happened this time?

KawaiiChika: well there was this letter that was said that it was sent by him and that he wanted to go out with me. I dunno if it's true though

xSweet123x: I dunno though. Seems like a trick. You should already know by now that he only goes out with really, really, **REALLY** pretty girls and sometimes popular ones too

KawaiiChika: I know that! It's just that…..this is just so confusing……

xSweet123x: try finding another guy that **isn't** popular. But is cute or hot at the same time lolz

KawaiiChika: lolz Dorothy said the same thing but in a different way

xSweet123x: well I g2g now. Bye!  
KawaiiChika: later

Then Vivian logged out and turned back to the twins. She smiled a bit and they smiled back. They were kinda happy that she was smiling.

"Sorry for the long wait you guys" Vivian apologized while scratching the back of her head.

"No problem KawaiiChika" snickered Matt and Sunny. Vivian's jaw dropped. "They were looking at my conversation?!" thought Vivian while blushing a bit.

"Okay, okay…drop it bro. She doesn't look so happy anymore" Sunny said to his brother and Matt stopped.

"Please don't do that anymore you guys…"pleaded Vivian while rubbing her forehead. The twins smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" they both shouted at the same time. Vivian giggled and went to get the mail. When she came back, she was reading the school's newsletter.

It said:

Dear Students of Irvington High,

We hope that you have a safe and fun summer! But be sure to some to the Summer Ball in 3 weeks. It'll be at 7 pm to 9 pm. It'll be a formal/casual type of dance so boys, wear tuxedos or something casual while girls wear skirts or dresses. You must have at least a date to go in or dates to enter. So look pretty and handsome and gussy up for the Summer Ball in 3 weeks at 7 pm!

Have a safe summer and enjoy!

"The Summer Ball……" Vivian muttered while still reading. The twins were reading behind her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it……." Matt said while looking bored. Vivian yelped and turned around to see the twins and she glared at them.

"Don't ever do that again!" shouted Vivian with anger in her eyes. Matt and Sunny nodded and sat down.

"So are you going to go?" asked Sunny while looking over to Vivian.

"I don't know I need to have at least a date to go in…." answered Vivian while looking down. She really wished that Derek could take her but as Carrie said; he only goes out with pretty girls. And Vivian doesn't consider herself pretty…just average. And Vivian doesn't have any make up and doesn't want waste her money on the beauty and hair salon.

"Date huh? Why don't we help you get Derek like you?" suggested Matt.

"How, you're not my fairy godparents" Vivian said with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No, we'll get you gussied up to get his attention! Even in Cybertron we attracted most girls" replied Sunny with a slight chuckle. Vivian was confused. Two guys helping _her_ get Derek's attention and make her look pretty?

"Well I guess we can try……." Vivian said with s bit of worry in her voice.

"Come on!" shouted Matt as they went to the living room and plopped Vivian down on a chair. Then they called some other autobots over. Then in came a few boys. One was with black hair that covered a bit of his blue eyes and was wearing a red T-shirt with regular jeans and white shoes. Then was another boy who looked about Vivian's age. He had a mop of blond hair with a bit of black underneath it and was wearing a white T-shirt with a yellow jacket and was wearing black baggy pants and white shoes. He looked kinda like a bumblebee in other words. Then a boy who looked like was in college entered. He had brown hair in a low pony tail, emerald green eyes with small square glasses, was wearing a white T-shirt with regular jeans and some sneakers.

The black haired boy asked, "What is it you two and while must we be in our holo-forms?" The twins grinned and chuckled.

"Don't worry, our friend Vivian here knows that we're autobots and we called because we're going to help her out!" Sunny told the black haired boy.

The three boys that came in looked at Vivian and Vivian gave a shy little wave and a shy smile. The black hair boy nodded.

"My name is Optimus but since we are in your human race, call me David." The black hair boy spoke. Vivian nodded.

"I'm Bumblebee but call me Alex for a name!" greeted the blond haired boy with excitement.

"My name is Ratchet but please call me Joseph" the brown haired boy told Vivian. Vivian again nodded and blushed slightly. Well, there were 4 cute boys in her house and a smart one.

"Anyways, we're going to change her look right now into something more pretty" said Sunny with a nod.

"Like make up, hair, that kinda of stuff" Matty added.

The boys all nodded and turned to Vivian.

"Well Vivian, we're going to make you attractive!" shouted Sunny and Matt with a smile. Vivian chuckled nervously and sighed. She trusts them so she let them handled it.

First of all was the hair. Joseph got a brush and started brushing her hair until it was smooth. Then he got a hair straightener and made Vivian's hair all straight permanently.

Then David got her skin to turn a bit lighter in some way but it was a secret.

Alex shaved a bit of her eyebrows and added some chap stick on Vivian's lips first. Then when it dried a bit, he put clear lip gloss on.

Sunny put some blush on her cheeks and Matt put some silver-ish colored eye shadow on her eye lids.

After leaving Vivian like that, they went to the mall quickly and bought a black tube top with the words "Kawaii" in white, black bell bottom pants with a crystal chain hanging from it, and black and white heelys. Alex bought her a Swarvoski crystal necklace in the shape of a heart dangling on the chain. Joseph bought her some small crystal earrings. David bought her a crystal bracelet that spelled their names along with hers in crystal. And the twins bought her silver bangles.

After 30 minutes, they came back and handed the clothes and accessories to Vivian.

"Don't look in the mirror cuz that'll just ruin the surprise!" Alex told Vivian. Vivian nodded and changed into the clothes and accessories they gave her. After 5 minutes, she came out and Sunny, Matt, and Alex's jaws dropped. Vivian looked gorgeous! She looked absolutely stunning! Matt whistled and Sunny chuckled. Alex clapped his hands and both David and Joseph smiled.

"Okay, _**now**_ you can look in the mirror" Alex told Vivian while getting out a full length mirror. Vivian looked at it and her eyes widened. She really did look stunning! She turned her attention back to the guys.

"You guys….you shouldn't have bought me all of this……" muttered Vivian. Sunny smiled and Matt laughed.

"Pretty girl, you really are one right now and I hella mean it!" Matt exclaimed and Vivian blushed.

"Man I feel kinda jealous now. Once that Derek guy sees you, he'll surely take you to the Summer Ball" Sunny chuckled. Alex playfully whined.

"There's gonna be a Summer Ball? You didn't tell me that earlier Sunny…..I wanna take her" Alex said but ended up laughing.

"We feel the same Bee" Matt said once more. Vivian was really happy that she met these guys.

"I don't know how to repay you guys…gosh I feel like an idiot" Vivian blushed.

The guys smiled and shook their heads. They didn't want to be repaid but seeing her happy was good enough as a reward.

"Oh! I know!" Vivian exclaimed and went over to the guys. One by one, she gave them a kiss on the cheek. David's face was surprised and there was a tinge of pink going across. Joseph just smiled and rubbed the cheek where Vivian kissed. Alex (or Bee as what she would call him) blushed and smiled. Then she kissed Sunny's cheek and then Matt's cheek. They both blushed red and smiled. Vivian smiled cutely.

"If you all want, you can stay here until then" suggested Vivian. They all nodded and cheered. Basic and average now to stunning and gorgeous…. that's what happened to Vivian.

Day 3-Vivian's house [morning

Vivian was asleep and so were the others. They were tired from helping her "gussy up" yesterday so she decided to let them sleep for the entire day. She also fixes the hair and make up stuff. They boys got it for her.

Day 4-Vivian's house [afternoon

Vivian was so bored and so she turned on her cell phone to check her TXT message but then her cell phone started to ring. It was from a different number but she answered it anyways.

"Hello?" Vivian greeted the other person but was unsure who it was.

"Hey Vivian, its Derek..." greeted the other person. Vivian's eyes widened in shock, she didn't expect him to call right away.

"Uh hey Derek……." Vivian greeted and was starting to get nervous.


	2. Derek

Alright this is the second half and it's kinda short but be nice still! Reviews would be nice and I have 2 on the first chapter so thank you for the 2 reviews .

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything. I just own Vivian and the other names are my friends so no wrong ideas!

Vivian got nervous as Derek had just called her. She gulped and listened closely.

"So about that date….um how about we go today?" he asked over the phone. Of course Vivian was nervous again.

"Uh sure where do you want to meet?" Vivian looked at the clock.

"How about the café near the mall?" he suggested and Vivian just said that it was alright and hung up.

"So that was him? Well you better get goin' Viv." Sunny nodded and Vivian was already out.

At the Café

Derek was sitting outside at a table and Vivian saw him. She went up to him and waved.

"Wow is that really you Vivian? Damn you look hot." Derek stated with a smirk. Vivian blushed and sat down a bit. What she didn't know was that the guys were following her and spying.

"_**That's **__him_?" I don't see what Vivian sees in him anyways!" Sunny hissed out but was hit on the head by Bumblebee.

"Shut up _Sunshine_! I can't hear what they're saying!" Bumblebee hissed back. While the two blondes were having a hiss fight, Optimus, Ratchet, and Sideswipe groaned.

Meanwhile, Vivian suddenly felt uncomfortable with Derek. What was going on? Why isn't she feeling any romance or spark around them? Was Derek not the knight in shining armor she hoped for?

"So what do you like to do most of the time?" Derek asked while sipping his coffee.

"Well I like to go on the internet, like to hang out with friends, and I basically like to do many things." Vivian answered with a small smile.

Fact was, she knew that whenever Derek smirked, she knew that he was up to something and she wanted to get out real fast.

"This might be real fast but wanna be my girlfriend?" Derek smirked. Truth was that he was a pervert and just wanted to use Vivian. (A/N: yea the sick kind of use) Vivian looked nervous and waited a bit.

"Well, I dunno really…." Vivian stuttered and looked down. Derek didn't look pleased at all.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's just a simple yes or no question….." Derek explained with a hint of anger. He didn't have time to play games.

"I mean that I'm not quite sure if we should be a couple…..I mean this is a bit too fast don't you think?" Vivian whispered a bit and Derek instantly got angry.

Vivian noticed and quickly started to run out while Derek was chasing after her.

"HELP ME ANYONE!!!!" Vivian screamed and instantly, the guys (Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Optimus, and Bumblebee) saw and started to run after Vivian. Sunny was fast enough and tackled Derek onto the ground. Optimus and Ratchet held Vivian closely to them while Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee were punching Derek endlessly.

After 10 minutes, Derek ran home with all bruises and stuff. Vivian ended up fainting since all that running got her extremely tired. It was also there were no people around and that they were in their holoforms instead of their robot forms. Could've really gave Derek a heart attack and Derek could've told the police and all.

When they reached to Vivian's house, Vivian woke up and stretched a bit.

"Damn it! That Derek guy was a total slag head!" Sideswipe hissed out.

"Calm down men, Vivian is going to wake up" Optimus ordered them to be quiet but Vivian was already awake.

"It's okay, I'm awake now anyways and thanks for helping me. I didn't think Derek would be such a pervert…I can't believe I liked him!' Vivian exclaimed while flailing her arms around.

"Well if you were such a pretty girl then he couldn't help it" Matt (Sideswipe) joked but earned a punch on the head by Vivian. "Ow!! What was that for Vivian?!" he shouted while rubbing his head.

"Stop teasing me and stop calling me pretty girl!!!" Vivian yelled while chucking things at the guys. They just laughed until the day ended.

To Vivian, she doesn't have anyone to like anymore. Or maybe she will…..who knows?


End file.
